Butter Cookies
by Jeon Hanna
Summary: Ketika Taehyung mengambil sebungkus cookies milik adiknya, Jungkook. BTS FF/VKOOK/TAEKOOK/BROTHERSHIP/CHIBI!VKOOK
~ Jeon Hanna Present ~

.

.

.

 **Butter Cookies**

.

.

Cast: Kim Taehyung (BTS' V)  
Jeon Jungkook (BTS' Jungkook)

Genre: Family, Brothership

Length: Oneshoot

Rating: General

Disclaimer: The boys are belong to God, their parents, and BigHit Entertaiment. The story is belong to me as the author, Jeon Hanna.

It's VKook chibi fanfiction

V is 7 y.o

Jungkook is 5 y.o

.

.

.

[WARNING!] Don't be plagiarism and some typo(s)

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Yak! Hyung kembalikan cookies milikku!" ujar seorang namja mungil yang tengah berlari−mengejar namja mungil lainnya yang baru saja mengambil biskuit kesukaannya.

"Tidak akan!" namja mungil bersurai dark brown itu bukannya berhenti malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya seraya mengejek adiknya yang tengah susah payah mengejarnya saat ini. "Jika kau mau biskuitmu kembali, kau harus menangkapku dulu, Kookie-ya"

"Yak! Hyung akan kuadukan pada eomma nanti!" ancam Taemi.

Sedang yang diancam malah acuh dan terus saja berlari. Siapa pun yang melihat mereka saat ini mungkin akan berpikir mereka bak tokoh kartun Tom dan Jerry yang saling mengejar dengan lucunya. Entah apa yang mereka makan pagi ini hingga mereka tetap kuat berlari-larian sepanjang siang. Tapi, hey! Bukan kah itu wajar bagi anak-anak seusia mereka?

Saat asyik berlari tiba-tiba langkah namja mungil itu terhenti ketika ia mendengar sesuatu terjatuh diiringi dengan teriakan melengking dibelakangnya.

"Huwaaaaaaaa! Eommaaaaaa _…_! Hiks hiks" Kookie−atau Jungkook, terjatuh karena kakinya terantuk batu saat ia mengejar sang kakak yang tadi menjahilinya. Namja bersurai hitam legam itu hanya bisa terduduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu melihat lututnya yang tengah mengucurkan darah akibat jatuh terjerembab tadi.

"Kookie-ya!" pekik namja kecil itu seraya menghampiri sang adik yang tengah menangis.

"Kookie-ya, neo gwaenchana?"

"Hiks hyungie hiks hiks ka- hiks k-kaki Kookie sa- hiks.. –sakit hiks hiks"

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri kedua malaikat kecilnya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Taehyung-ah, apa yang terjadi pada adikmu? Mengapa kakinya bisa berdarah seperti ini?"

"Eumm− itu− tadi dia−" mendadak lidah Taehyung menjadi kelu saat ibunya bertanya penyebab Jungkook menangis.

"Sudah, masuk ke dalam. Eomma akan mengobati Jungkook" ujar nyonya Kim seraya menggendong malaikat kecilnya dan berjalan masuk ke istana mungil mereka. Sedang Taehyung tertunduk lesu sambil mengekor pada ibunya. Namja berumur 7 tahun itu takut kalau-kalau eomma-nya akan memarahinya nanti.

Nyonya Kim membersihkan luka Jungkook dan mulai mengobatinya. Taehyung? Ah _namja_ kecil bersurai hitam itu duduk diujung sofa yang lain dengan kepala tertunduk dan memainkan jari-jari kecilnya.

"Nah sudah selesai" ujar nyonya Kim yang membuat Taehyung ikut menoleh melihat keadaan namdongsaeng-nya. Nyonya Kim pun beranjak duduk ditengah-tengah Jungkook dan Taehyung−yang tengah duduk dikedua ujung sofa tersebut.

"Jadi Taehyung-ah, apa yang kau lakukan hingga adikmu terluka seperti itu?" tanya nyonya Kim dengan suara lembut namun terdengar tegas di telinga Taehyung.

"A−aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawab namja kecil itu. Ya, dia berbohong.

"Taehyung.." nyonya Kim mencoba memperingatinya, beliau tahu kalau Putra sulungnya ini tengah berbohong.

"Emm− aku tadi− mengambil cookies milik Kookie, lalu−"

"Lalu?" nyonya Kim ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Taehyung selanjutnya.

"Lalu aku lari dan Kookie mengejarku. T-tapi tiba-tiba saja Kookie jatuh dan kakinya berdarah" lanjut namja kecil bersurai dark brown itu seraya menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

"Taehyung, Jungkook mendekatlah pada eomma. Tenang saja, eomma tidak akan marah" ujar nyonya Kim lembut seraya merentangkan tangannya agar kedua anaknya mendekat. Taehyung dan Jungkook pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan eomma-nya dan mulai menggeser posisi duduk mereka. Nyonya Kim pun membelai lembut rambut kakak-beradik tersebut.

"Taehyung, bukankah eomma juga membelikanmu cookies, kenapa kau malah mengambil milik Kookie hmm?"

"Milik TaeTae sudah habis eomma, tapi TaeTae ingin makan lagi jadi TaeTae ambil saja punya Kookie" nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Taehyung yang rupanya dia ingin makan cookies kesukaannya lagi.

"Taehyung-ah, lain kali kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kalau kau mau biskuit itu lagi, mintalah baik-baik pada adikmu. Jangan mengambil paksa seperti tadi, _arrachi_?"

" _Ne, eomma_ " jawab Taehyung.

"Nah sekarang mintalah maaf pada adikmu"

"Emm Kookie-ya− hyung minta maaf ne?" ujar Taehyung seraya melihat adiknya yang sekarang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Tidak mau! Hyung jahat" rupanya namja kecil bersurai hitam itu masih merajuk pada kakaknya.

"Kookie-ya, jangan begitu sayang. TaeTae hyung kan sudah meminta maaf" lagi-lagi nyonya Kim memberi nasihat.

"Tapi hyung jahat, eomma. Kookie tidak mau memaafkanhyung" ujar Jungkook sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya dan menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Kookie tidak akan eomma belikan cookie lagi. Biar TaeTae saja yang eomma belikan, bagaimana?" nyonya Kim mencoba menggoda Jungkook agar namja kecil itu mau memaafkan kakaknya.

"Andwae, eomma andwae" namja kecil itu bersiap untuk menangis lagi mendengar eomma-nya tidak akan membelikannya cookies kesukaannya lagi.

"Kalau begitu maafkan hyung-mu dulu, baru eomma akan membelikan banyak cookies untuk Kookie dan TaeTae, eottae?"

"Hmm ne, Kookie memaafkan TaeTae hyung"

"Nah begitu. Sudah ya, eomma mau memasak lagi. Kalian jangan bertengkar" nyonya Kim mengacak rambut anak-anaknya dan berlalu pergi.

"Eumm Kookie-ya, ini hyung kembalikan cookies milikmu" ucap Taehyung seraya menyodorkan sebungkus biskuit milik adiknya yang sempat ia ambil tadi.

Jungkook pun mengambil bungkusan tersebut dan berpikir sejenak. Taehyung pun heran melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"TaeTae hyung, ayo makan cookies bersama!" pekik Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Tapi itukan biskuit milik Kookie" namja kecil itu mencoba menolak ajakan adiknya karna ia takut dimarahi oleh nyonya Kim, eomm _a_ -nya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kookie mau makan cookies dengan hyung" jawab Jungkook dengan senyum manis yang memperlihatkan gigi kelinci kecil yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Namja mungil itu pun mengambil sebuah cookies dan memberikannya pada kakak laki-lakinya.

"Baiklah, gomawo Kookie-ya" Taehyung pun mengambil biskuit pemberian adiknya dan tersenyum manis.

Akhirnya mereka pun makan biskuit bersama siang itu, sedang nyonya Kim hanya melihat tingkah kedua anaknya dari kejauhan seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Annyeong! ^^**

 **Hanna is back! Thanks buat yang udah nge-review/follow/fav ff Hanna yang sebelumnya (A Letter For Kim Taehyung) Thanks for positive support, I'll do my best later.**

 **Btw, ini ff vkook kedua yang aku post disini. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk penulisan karya saya yang selanjutnya ^^**

 **Readers-nim, RnR juseyo~~**


End file.
